1. Field
The following description relates to an actuator and a driving apparatus of a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, portable communications terminals such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), portable personal computers (PC), and the like, are normally used to transmit image data, text, and/or audio data. In accordance with this trend, a camera module has recently been standardly installed in portable communications terminals in order to enable the capturing of image data, allow for video chatting, and other transmission of visual data.
Generally, a camera module includes a lens barrel in which a lens is included, a housing in which the lens barrel is accommodated, and an image sensor converting an image of a subject into an electrical signal. The camera module may employ a single focus camera module imaging objects with a fixed focus. However, in view of recent developments in camera technology, a camera module including an actuator to perform autofocusing has been employed. Further, a camera module sometimes employs an actuator to perform an optical image stabilization (OIS) function to reduce a resolution degradation phenomenon due to hand-shake. The optical image stabilization (OIS) function is applied in a scenario in which a captured image is blurred, by slowing down a shutter speed so that the image sensor can secure a larger amount of light at the time of capturing images in a low illuminance environment, as well as an influence on the image caused by shaking at the moment of activating the shutter.